Wedding Chaos
by icy.hearted.fallen.angel
Summary: She ran away.. she doesn't want to marry someone she doesn't know... but did she made the right choice? or did it just made her life more miserable?
1. Misaki's Diary 1st Entry

**Hey guys!**

**This is my second (?) fan fiction! teehee :)) Well, my other story is a failure and I haven't finished it yet, but I am not planning too, sorry. :)**

**But I assure you that this story will soon be completed. teehee ~**

**hope you like it! XOXOX**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess I wrote this story because I'm a fan of KWMS. I really like Usui, and Misaki. Well then, I hope the arrangement of the story won't confuse you. Sorry for my bad grammar, XD<strong>

**Well then. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary:<p>

(First Entry)

Dear friend,

Since my life was about to be broken, I decided to run away from home, hoping to find my life outside. And yet, I am here, stuck in a lonely mansion, the Usui's, and I work as a maid here. Our master just arrived a while ago. Guess what? I became his personal maid, and because of his arrogance, I think I might kill him in his sleep. But I can't, I am no murderer.

I was raised to be the heiress of my dad's electronic company, he told me I'll become the Princess and I'll soon find my Prince. But, that thought was erased, because of my dad also. He was going to make me marry someone I don't even know! That's the reason I ran away from home. Even though I hated becoming a maid, I still decided to run away because I still believe in love though. I don't want them meddling in my life. Every one of us wants to be loved and wants to love. Who, for all the people who believes in love, would agree to an arranged marriage?

My master, Takumi-sama, had always been so mean to me, in every way. It's like he's totally ignoring me. Whenever I give him uh, something like, water? He will still ask other maids to bring it to him. I feel humiliated, and at the same time, glad. At least I don't work as much as the others do. But because of this, the head maid had always been scolding me, calling me lazy, lethargic, indolent, everything that will describe my work. This had motivated me to beg Takumi-sama to stop ignoring me, but until now, I haven't. I'm just charmed by his gorgeousness, hell he's cute, but his attitude hinders me to fall for him. No way will I have a crush on him. Not this time, not to him.

Well, I guess that's all for now. Hope I could still find my one and only. And the only thing that fears me now is, being found and marrying a person, I don't even love.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! The first chapter is done. I know the chapter is a bit boring and too short, because there's still no exciting things that happened. And also, I think the story is a bit predictable? Am I right? But I'm thinking about putting twists. Just watch out for that. Please Review! :))<strong>

**XOXOX**


	2. Misaki's Diary 2nd Entry

**Hooray! this is my 2nd chapter of Wedding Chaos..! There's a progress! hehe :))**

**Still, I'm sorry for grammar errors..hope that won't affect the story.. teehee :) well, anyway.. enjoy reading the Second Entry!**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary:<p>

(Second Entry)

Dear Friend,

Yes, it's me again, Misaki. I once told you that I was going to marry someone I have not known my entire life, but no way. I also told you that I am a maid here at the Usui's and my handsome master had always been ignoring me forever. Well, this time, FINALLY! He noticed me.

I was cleaning his room when he suddenly entered. He gave me this what-the-hell-are-you-doing look, and me, I just blushed and excused myself. But, before I left the room, he said something.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Master, I was tasked to be your personal maid. I am just cleaning your room." I said trying to keep my tone light. I looked up and saw his face personally for the first time. I think I saw him, with no background; he's like shining in front of my eyes. He's like a real prince. Hey, I am not saying I fell for him.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is what are you doing here at my house? Why are you in that...uniform?"

"I, I was…" I thought about it. Yeah, why am I here by the way? Oh! I remember. I was working at this restaurant, when I spilled water on the head maid's suit. It was because she was humiliating one of my colleagues in front of the customers. Because of my strong personality, I had the guts to give my colleague justice. But then, I ended up becoming their maid.

"Never mind. Just bring me milk after 30 minutes. And before you leave, prepare my bath. Hurry, I'm exhausted."

I did what he wanted me to do. And it was perfect. That day was the first day I wasn't scolded by the head maid. Thank God! And after that, I was never scolded. But unfortunately, Takumi-sama had started letting me do this and that, which is very tiring. He's becoming bossier than ever. It's like he's trying to make fun of me. I just hope he'll never find out that I am not a real maid, or else, he might tell me to the police and my dad might find me, and let me marry to someone, oh I hate it. Why is my life like this?

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Wait for the next chapter. I promise there will be more progress! **

**Hope you like this chap!**

**please review, and don't hesitate on giving suggestions.. :)))**


	3. Usui's Diary 1st Entry

**I updated early because I think I will not have time this week, so.. here you go. Another Chapter for wedding chaos!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Takumi Usui's Diary:<p>

(First Entry)

Dear Friend,

I came here to Japan for a family business trip. Well, actually, it's not a business trip. You can consider it a business trip if you really know what I meant.

My family had forced me to go here and do something for our family business. They had agreed for an arranged marriage with this girl I never knew. I saw her picture a while ago on the plane, and she looks stronger than I am. But, I think I could handle that. She's a brown haired girl, wearing a yellowish colored uniform. The picture was a bit faded.

I got this call a while ago that she was unavailable for the mean time. I was actually hoping to date her, so that I will not be marrying a total stranger. I think our relationship will work out, since I haven't found the right one for me. Yeah, of course I've dated some girls but still, no girl had made my heart thump faster yet. The type of girl I like is…I don't know. I'll know if I found her.

I guess I need to have more rest. I'm looking forward for a day with the girl in the picture. I hope she'll make me happy. Hope she'll like me. No wait, she'll probably like me. She will like me, because I'm the dream guy for everyone. Hey, I'm trying to be humble.

Takumi

* * *

><p><strong>yay! Usui's Diary! I hope you don't mind if i change perspectives..hope you still like it,<strong>

**don't hesitate on giving suggestions! please review! \m/**


	4. Misaki's Diary 3rd Entry

**Here's an immediate update! XD**

**haha. thank you very much for the reviews ! \m/**

**here's another epic day of our Misaki Ayuzawa :))**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Third Entry)

Dear Friend,

I learned that Takumi-sama came here from Europe to get married. How lucky the girl will be! He's rich, smart, handsome, but arrogant. But however arrogant a person is, when it comes to love, it'll change, right? I heard the woman was rich also! It's like they're really meant to be! But I haven't seen the girl he's going to marry. Maybe it was because I am new, but when I asked one of the maids, she said they also don't know. Maybe it's still a secret. What? One day they're going to set a date and make everyone else busy? Why are they making it a surprise?

Anyway, I also found out that we have the same situation, but the only difference is…he's willing to marry this woman. But me? True love still waits. I still believe on that.

Yes, I've dated some guys before, but none of them really is enough for my standard. My ideal guy is…I don't know. Maybe I'll find out when I met the right one.

I don't know. Maybe arrogance adds to the beauty of a person. I think I like it. No. Uh, yes. I mean, no, I don't like arrogance but I like someone with an arrogant personality. Well, I feel captivated whenever I see an arrogant person. I don't know. Haha! It just doesn't make sense! No! But this started when…when an arrogant person had shown concern.

I was actually removing cob webs from Takumi-sama's room when it happened. I was standing on a small chair, and reaching as hard as I could to reach the ceiling. Then I suddenly heard the door open. I knew he'll be gone for some days. I thought he's going to prepare for the wedding.

I was surprised and became nervous, when the chair below me started shaking. I was losing my balance! I tried to hold on but, no help! Then I lost my balance. I was hoping to fall on my back. I closed my eyes really to feel the impact. Then I waited. My back doesn't hurt. I could feel arms carrying me. I can feel someone's breath is on my face. I opened my eyes, Takumi-sama caught me. He was looking at me with great concern. I blushed and jumped out of his arms. I felt my cheeks turned hotter. He has a nice side.

"Next time, you should be more careful! That could have broken the floor!" he said with a smirk. There again, he's mocking me!

"And you cared more about the floor? What about me? If I hurt myself—"

"Master," he said. I sighed and looked at him. He's never going to quit that attitude.

"I'm sorry, MASTER. I'll just continue my work and be more careful so that I won't break the floor. So, please excuse me, I have a work to do, MASTER. And you should not be here. I thought you're not going back until—"

"No. I cancelled my trip. My main purpose is here." He said glaring at me. I blushed harder. Could he just stop looking at me that way?

I felt my heart thump faster. Oh my Gosh. No! Not to him! No!

"Let me do it for you. I don't want my floor to be destroyed." He said, grabbing the broomstick from me. I blushed harder. Then he smiled that beautiful smile, oh my. I could faint now.

I watched him remove the cob webs from the ceiling, in every corner, in every edge. He'd done it easily, I could have done it too if I have long legs like him! After that, he let me do this and that again which was kind of annoying. But I did it, perfectly.

Oh well, maybe a might have this slight crush on him. I was glad he has this way of showing kindness. Arrogant, but actually, touching. The woman he's going to marry is very lucky. Yes, I feel jealous for a bit, but at least no one is forcing them to marry each other, even though it's arranged too, like my situation. I think they're going to make the perfect couple, because I think, they'll work it out. They'll have a great family.

Whatever happens now, I'll face it. But not the marriage my dad wanted for no. No way.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! There's a progress! She's falling! haha. but, usui's getting engaged!<strong>

**oh no! see next chapter to know what will happen next :PPPPPPPPP**

**i would love reviews.**

**reviews.**

**suggestions.**

**criticisms.**

**anything :)**

**arigato :))**


	5. Usui's Diary 2nd Entry

Takumi Usui's Diary

(Second Entry)

Dear Friend,

I have a plan.

Usui

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah. too short, haha! will be updated soon . okay! i will update right after this update (what!) hahahahaha<strong>

**anyway..I added two chapters at the same time! yeah yeah.**

**thanks for the readers! sorry for not putting Disclaimers. haha.**

**here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I Do Not Own KWMS. yes. I don't own anything. haha. :PP**


	6. Misaki's Diary 4th Entry

**haha. as promised. another chapter! **

**LOLs.**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Fourth Entry)

Dear Friend,

I've been working in the Usui's for about three weeks now. It's still great. At least I am still hidden from my dad. From the marriage. From everything. No one had still known me yet. No one still knows I am the Ayuzawa's heiress. It feels weird whenever they talk about our company, but at least everything was a compliment.

He's done it again. Takumi-sama. He'd made me fall for him harder. Unfortunately, I was forced to tell him something I shouldn't have.

And now I am afraid. I kept begging him not tell my dad, because he's caught me. He knew already that I am not a real maid, that I am the heiress of the Ayuzawa electro company.

How did that happen?

I was in the library, cleaning the shelves and everything. Takumi-sama was also there, reading a book. I don't know what book was is, but I am sure he's concentrating on it.

I heard rumors that the engagement party of Takumi-sama is next week already. Everyone is busy already, calling here and there. We, maids are going to serve in the party. I hope no big personality is there. What if one of my dad's friends come, and noticed me? What should I do? I just hope there'll be none.

Anyway, here goes the 'do this and that' of Takumi-sama. He asked me to bring him this, and then changes his mind. He asked me to do this, then again changes his mind. He's starting to annoy me, until it reached the highest level of my temper.

"Hey! Get me—"He started, not even looking at me. His face was hidden on the book. But I didn't move an inch.

"Stop it." I said calmly, trying to control my temper. I was shaking. I am mad. Really mad.

"What?" he asked, putting down the book.

"I said stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop telling me what to do! Make up your mind before asking anything! I am a person too, and I also get tired!" I yelled at him. His face didn't change. Huh! Doesn't care what other people feels! I was a fool. Why did I fall for that man? It's never coming back. Ever.

"You're a maid. I am your master." He said looking at me with this annoying face. I looked at him, rolled my eyes and back to him.

"You don't know me."

"Yes, I do. You're my personal maid." He emphasized the "maid". I felt really mad and slammed my hands on the table.

"I am not born maid." I said. He gave me this what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look and raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're born as a plumber? Laundry person…chef…ironing person…tutor?" He still had the guts to say that! He really is a jerk!

"I could buy whatever or however huge your family business is. I could take it down! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, heiress of Ayuzawa electro company." I shouted. His face still didn't change. Not even a flinch. Not even a blink.

"You're kidding me right?" was all he said.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" I shouted again. Then everything happened fast. I was cornered by him. My back was on the wall. I was blushing hard. His face was just inches away. He was staring at me hardly. I was afraid. What's he doing?

Then he put his hand on the wall, at the side of my head. His face was so close and my heart was beating fast.

"What are you doing?" I asked strongly. He smirked and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes and tried to move my face away from his. Then he whispered "That's better. What if I tell you that…you're still a girl and I am a man?" I didn't move. He's still close. "And," he added. "I know who you are since I saw you here in the mansion. You need to go back to where you belong." Then he moved away with a smirk and I fell down. What does he mean he knows me when he saw me here in the mansion?

I ran towards his room, hoping he's not holding a phone. He can't call my dad! No way!

I reached the room. He was not holding a phone. Nothing. He's doing nothing.

"Please! I'll do whatever you wanted! Please don't tell anyone. Please, especially not my dad." I said, my eyes were leaking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…my life depends on it. My whole life will be ruined when you call him." I said.

"Ruined?"

"None of your business."

"In one condition…" he said. What ever it is, I will do it.

"Anything."

"Go out with me." I froze.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>haha. how was that? a date! haha. i wonder what misaki will say.. hahaha. :))<strong>

**anyway.**

**please review!**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I Don't own kwms or anything. bluh. :P haha.**

_**UNICORNS. 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 NoTHING. XD**_


	7. Usui's Diary 3rd Entry

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**here's another chappie! :PP**

**I swear I am not teasing. This is the way I want to write. hahahaha :P**

* * *

><p>Takumi Usui's Diary<p>

(Third Entry)

Dear Friend,

My plan went smoothly. The engagement party is next week already, and I know we'll be forced to wear couple rings soon, but I still planned a date.

This will be interesting.

Usui

* * *

><p><strong>review! review! review!<strong>

**thanks readers and everyone!**

**let's see what Usui has been planning..**

**he's getting married soon...but, he still planned a date. what a jerk. hahaha. :PP**

**anyway...I'll be updating...soon!**

**I need at least 17 reviews before the update..(i know it's kind of demanding but, i really like your reviews teehee *blushes*) **

***winks***

**until the next chapter! :PP**


	8. Misaki's Diary 5th Entry

***Hontou ni Gomenasai minna!**

**I forgot to publish this chappie last week! Gomen ne!**

**.**

**I thought I've published this chapter, but I didn't! My bad! OMG. Gomenasai! T-T**

**After the line, it's the original thing written on the story I should've published before.**

**So, to get back, I updated twice for you guys :))***

* * *

><p><strong>As promised! haha. here's another chappie.<strong>

** enjoy reading, hope you like this chapter! \m/**

**haha. :))**

**btw. take note of the things written after the story..thankies! :")**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Fifth Entry)

Dear Friend,

This day was epic.

We went out. I don't know what he's doing. I don't know what he wants. Did he dated me to excuse himself from the wedding, or did he just date me to make fun of me? At least he still doesn't know about me, running away because of the arranged marriage, does he? Hope he doesn't find out. No, he won't. He's not telling me to dad. No way.

We went to the park, buy ice cream and talk about ourselves. Yeah, it was fun, but knowing that he will never be mine because he needs to marry someone else, hurts. I just made my mind think that this is just a day of fun. That this not a date to be together. This is just a day I need to fulfill. This is just a task.

We were sitting on a bench, when he asked me something I was surprised about. Oh my. It made me nervous.

"So, you're an Ayuzawa." He said.

"Yes I am."

"You don't know how close our family business is with yours." I was surprised about this. I never knew about their company. I never met him, so, I have no idea.

"Do you know our companies are sisters?" he asked. I don't know. I just shook my head.

"You're really clueless." He said. I was quiet all the time. I don't know what to do or say.

"Tell me. Why are you running away from an arranged marriage?" he suddenly asked me. I was taken aback. How did he know?

"How-?"

"I just told you our companies are sisters. You know how talkative your dad is."

"You know my dad?" he nodded. Oh my. I don't have secrets to hide.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already knew me before?"

"I asked you what you're doing at my house. And you said you're a maid. How should I react? Anyway, it's fun having you around." He said. I blushed.

"You know the engagement party next week? You could not join the maids, my permission."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. You said you're not born maid." He laughed. I blushed harder. He said it is fun having me around. And he's helping me hide from my dad. He's so thoughtful. I think I found the guy I like. But my chance is at 0%. Like I said, he's going to be engaged. Me, I should just hide. I hope I could find another man like him.

"Hey, why are you so afraid of being married to someone you don't know?" he finally asked. I became nervous. Why is he asking me these questions? Anyway, I know I could trust him.

"I want to find a man, who I would really love. I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I still want to have a life." I said. Then I saw him, eyes closed. I looked at him, and tried to cherish the moment. I am with the man I had hated. How funny is that? Then I watched him open his eyes. His eyes were gentle, his face was calm. Then his eyes turned to me and leaned forward. It was fast. His lips suddenly brushed with my lips. He kissed me, gently. I blushed hard. Why did he do this?

"Thanks for today. At least I've known enough of you, before I get married. It was nice meeting you, Misaki." Then he walked away. I watched him disappear. I was stunned. I was charmed. I fell. I think I'm in love. My cheeks were red. No I shouldn't. He's going to be married. This is wrong. Really wrong.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>So, here, I said, you should take note of this part.<strong>

**why?**

**here's is why:**

**Unfortunately, I haven't finished the the ending. T.T**

**It's still hanging...**

**I don't want to be a cliff hanger.. .**

**So, this is the most important part:**

**Suggestions are open. Anything you want! haha.**

**I will, (of course!) definitely finish this story for you guys. The thing is, the ending is not yet ready. haha**

**So, please review this chapter with your suggestions, (If you want my cliff hanger, you could suggest nothing. XD) **

**Or if you want me to come up with my own kind of ending, you could just say so. haha XD**

**and, by the way,**

**also support the other stories of our account | i c y . h e a r t e d . f a l l e n . **a n g e l** |**

**please please please read our stories! They are fabulous (made by my friends) and interesting. uh, except for my first story ( Another Side of Me ) which is unfinished and I sadly annouce that it will not be continued, due to a shaking plot which is very confusing and boring. haha.**

**anyway! haha.**

**REVIEWS people! :))**

~a super demanding post by me! haha :PP

**THANK YOU!**

...

**X O X O X **| i c y . h e a r t e d . f a l l e n . **a n g e l **|** X O X O X **


	9. Misaki's Diary 6th Entry

**Sorry for a late update guys! I was a little bit busy for the last couple of days. But here it is!**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews!**

**:3**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Sixth Entry)

Dear Friend,

I hate hating him. But he made me hate him.

It was the day before the engagement party. It hurts more. The last two days was unforgettable. We spend more time together (I was still a maid.), talked, laugh, and I fell for him harder. I told myself to be prepared of whatever will happen next, because it's final that he's not going to be mine. This day was the last day I will love him. Oh, how hard it is. But did he love me back? I don't know. But he's decided on this wedding. He doesn't know how hard it is for me.

I had the guts to tell him what I feel. I did. I don't know his reaction, because I walked away immediately. I don't know why I confessed, maybe because I was gathering myself to forget about him immediately. I am so stupid. Why did I fall for him? Why did I? I knew all along that he will already have his fiancé. What I fool I am.

Then a while ago, he came to me, and said he really had a great time with me. He said we need to finish our relationship to make it easier for both of us. So this means, he did love me. Love in a short range of time. But he made me love him. I didn't have a choice. I cried so much. He hugged me tight. But suddenly, a group of people came running inside the house.

It was my dad's people.

I escaped from his hug. Then I looked at him.

"What is this?" I asked him. Then he ended up saying he's sorry.

I cried. I don't know what to do. I looked at him.

"Why did you do this to me? You're such an actor. You lied to me! You said you're not going to tell them…" I shouted.

"But, this is the best thing I could do." He said calmly. Then a man grabbed my arms.

"Wait…" he released me. I looked at Takumi, what a waste. Gosh, he's really charming, even in this kind of situation. What a beautiful face to be slapped! And I did. I slapped him hardly.

"Jerk." Then I joined my dad's people. Returned to my house, reunited with my dad, and do the worst thing I will ever do in my life. That is, to marry someone I don't love. I am going to face it, no matter what. I wanted to forget everything, everything, especially him.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter. :))<strong>

**This time, I changed my mind. The ending of this story is quite *coughs* never mind.**

**I don't want to be a spoiler. haha.**

**please review and just tell me more constructive criticism, but pleeeeaaaaase not harsh ones. Arigatou!**

**Jane~~**

**The author is B O R E D. what should she do?**

**:3**

**~angel with new wings! :))**


	10. Misaki's Diary 7th Entry

**Hello! I had the time to update. I'm so sorry if it's kinda late. keke~**

**Here's another chapter for Wedding Chaos! Enjoy!**

**-thanks for the story alerts, fav story and fav author!**

***bows down***

**please continue your support!**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Seventh entry)

Dear Friend,

This is not me. I feel betrayed. I feel cheated. Usui isn't the guy I thought he was. He was just another guy who makes girls' lives miserable. He broke my heart and even though he knew he's marrying someone already, he still made me hope and fall for him. He's such a flirt.

Anyway, my engagement party is today. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I guess my life doesn't deserve a happy ending. I was so stupid enough. I also knew he's going to be a husband someday to another girl, and yet I still let him ruin my life a bit. No, did I say, 'a bit'? No. It's not bit, it's huge! Huge as in similar to big! Like his head. You may find me rude but he deserves it, doesn't he?

Oh, my make up artists are here already. I saw the dress for today's party a while ago, it was gorgeous, the wedding gown too. Today is not a wedding, I tell you. It's just an engagement party. Don't ever think about me marrying someone even though we're not engaged, not wearing rings. And before I marry that man, I need to spend some time with him too. I hope he's a decent person. I hope he's the kind of guy who doesn't make girls cry like that Usui. My mom even saw my puffy eyes when Usui turned me in. OH, writing the name of that perverted alien makes me puke. Anyway, they're impatient. BRB.

I'm back. Did I mention about wearing rings? Yes, I think I did. Anyway, the ring he's going to give me was a five karat gold ring, with a one karat stone worth about $3M. Yeah, it's expensive. I haven't seen it yet, but I'll be wearing it later when the announcement is official.

There's still an hour before the party. I can hear cars pulling into our gate. Oh, people had come early. What's so exciting about this party of mine? It's nonsense. Argh! They're calling me already! I think they decided to start early. Don't worry, I'll update right after the party.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger!<strong>

**Well, it's a boring chapter. Anyways.**

**Please review~**


	11. Misaki's Diary 8th Entry

**Updated ASAP. This is my asap. sorry. :))**

**I was busy ... it's not really summer here... haha. SCHOOL hinders it all. XD**

**So..I hope you enjoy another chapter of this long "chaptered" short story of KWMS!**

**\\author/**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

(Eight Entry)

The party…did I mention about the party?

I was dressed. And all. I had makeup.

BUT…

I ran away.

See? This is how much I hate this stupid arranged marriage by my father! I was so clever! This was how I did it.

They pulled me into this room, with my blue dress. My feet were hurting badly, so I decided to remove my heels and waited there, impatiently. I waited there for a minute…or two, but I already started getting really annoyed. Maybe it's because of my real goal in life. Marry whom you love and ignore strangers! I looked around the room, which was very spacious. I realized it was just a simple room. There was fortunately a back door, which leads to a bathroom. And that bathroom has a window big enough for me to fit in. I tore the lower part my dress, removed my makeup and jumped out the window. Then I ran bare foot so fast that I don't think anyone saw me. I hope. I don't know where to go now. Thank God I had a bag for my yen to fit in. I also bought clothes and a new pair of flats.

At first, I really hesitated. This will bring disgrace to my father, and to our family. I don't want my family business go bankrupt because of me. But for everything I have done to prove that I'm not interested in this agreement, I should continue it! I started it, and then I finish it. No, I've made up my mind. I'm not going back unless they break that marriage agreement. It's their choice. It's either me or business.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as possible. :))<strong>

**Be patient people!**

**:3**

**\\author/**


	12. Misaki's Diary 9th Entry

**I updated early :))**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I'll be updating on July 31st! (My Boyfriend's birthday! :) )**

**Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Thank you readers!**

**Sorry for typos and grammar errors :P**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

Ninth Entry

Dear Friend,

I ran away. I have no where to go. I was close to seeing my husband to be, and luckily, our wedding will probably be cancelled. It actually makes me happy, but I am worried that my father might get VERY angry at me. Why? I ran away twice. He lost me twice. What else can there be, to him hate me? Well, I am sorry, all right? I just…can't marry someone I don't love. And there's someone in my heart, still. Why, from all the men in world, why him? Usui. Usui. His name is repeating inside my head. Forget about him, Misa. He's gone. He's got someone to marry! Stop loving him. Stop your heart, in any way.

I am afraid. Very afraid, of loving someone now, because…I was so stupid. If I am to love again, maybe there's still a chance for me to act stupidly. And it might push me towards a real and unexpected heartbreak. No, I wouldn't want that. At least this heartbreak I am holding on to is not actually heartbreak. Like, from the very beginning, I knew. I knew that he'll never be mine. And from the fact that I already know what will happen to me, why did I still let him? Let him dig a cliff, ran down and pushed me to fall? Argh! If love is like this, why did I even bother finding out what it is? Stupid, Misa.

It has been two hours after I ran away, and gosh, I was starving. By the way, bought some clothes from the market a while ago, I bought two t-shirts, and a pair of trousers. Back to the reality, I was sitting on a bench, in front of a five star restaurant we used to dine when I was little. I saw many people eating, laughing and telling each other how good their day was. Good for them. At least I am the only one who experiences this miserable life. I am glad no one seems to be down these days. I sighed. I have no money left to buy food (and I still saved $100 for my hotel room). I spend it all for my clothes (yes. I felt like cheated because I bought a t-shirt for $30 and it's already faded. Yes. I am so stupid right? I should've bought it for food. FOOD. FOOD!

I started feeling envious, so I start looking for a room who gives $100 per night. Luckily, I found one. It's the Shintani's! And I hope I can get a discount. Well, Shintani Hinata was my childhood friend and he's very kind and cute. He loves food and dashes towards it whenever possible. He's got to brownish/orange 'ish' hair. I haven't seen for ages. I hope I can walk by him and ask him about his life.

So, I started walking towards the counter, when someone called my name.

"Misa?" His voice was so familiar that I even blushed all over when I heard it. I looked back to see his face, and there was Hinata in a suit.

"Hinata!" I shouted and ran towards him. "I was actually hoping to see you! Haven't seen you for ages!"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Well, uhm…" I started thinking. What should I tell him? That I ran away from an engagement party? That I was about to get engaged to someone I don't know?

"Never mind. I missed you." He said. I blushed again.

"How about you? Where have you been? Why wear a suit?"

"Ah. I actually came from a party a while ago, and oh! It was I think your dad's favorite party place. My fortune was actually there. But, too bad it was cancelled. And, everyone was disappointed. It was actually an engagement party. (sighs) We didn't see the bride." Whatever occasion, he still looks gorgeous. His eyes shining like…Usui. A pain struck my heart. It reminded me of Usui.

"Misa! Are you all right?" Then my mind went wobbly. Engagement party…Cancelled…lost bride…His fortune…His FORTUNE? Could it be…Hinata? The one I was about to marry?

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" then I fainted. Now, I am in his condominium, free of charge. But I have to live here, with him for the mean time. No rooms were available. My heart started thumping very fast. Will this be the same scene when I surrender to my father? Is Hinata really my husband to be? What a clueless being! Misaki! But, staying with him over a night or more, it seems normal for me. Maybe this'll really be my future. And at least it was Hinata. Someone I knew. I should've known. I couldn't have met Usui that jerk! Somehow, it was him all along—but I am not really sure. Why not take this chance to get to know him more? And, take this single chance to learn how to love him. And forget, about Usui?

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. Hinata! Who will he be? Is he really Misaki's fiance? Or just another guy who will break her heart again? :P<strong>

**Find out!**

**July 31st! :P (2011)**

**All rights reserve. 2011.**

**Not mine. Not yours, but Usui's and Misaki's! :P**


	13. Misaki's Diary 10th Entry

**Here!**

* * *

><p>Misaki Ayuzawa's Diary<p>

Tenth entry

Dear Friend,

Hinata and I went out the day after I ran away. It was not a date. He just asked me to eat outside and enjoy our company. It gave me the chance to ask him many questions, to make sure if he was really the one. Well, I am pretty he is the one! He is! He should be!

We went to the park after we ate at the restaurant I was craving to eat at yesterday. It was a fun experience. We were like a real couple. And I think I have forgotten about Usui in those times. Well, I think I remembered him again. Why did I write his name!

So, we sat on the bench. He was eating an ice cream. He never changed. And this was also the place where we…Usui and I…kissed. What a nice place and time! GREAT! (with sarcasm)

"I had fun!" he said, licking his ice cream. He seems so childish and crazy, but actually, he's a man of naivety. He's adorable, gorgeous and a gentleman. No really. The way he pulled my chair to seat on the restaurant, the way he cared a lot about me, it was so perfect! I hope he is the one! At least I can learn to love him easily. I turned to look at his face, he was so calm. He doesn't even show any signs of depression because he's going to be married to someone he doesn't, I guess, know. I envy him.

"Me too." I was actually looking for words and questions to ask him. I tried asking him a while ago, but he was too busy eating everything on his plate. Maybe after he eat his ice cream.

And when he was done, I started.

"About yesterday…" he finally looked at me. "The party you've been to…"

"Ah. That? What's with it? Well, it was arranged actually, so I was not really surprised when the bride ran away." then laughed.

"I know, but do you agree to that agreement? I mean, if you were the groom, won't you feel sad and angry, because getting married isn't just something we can take and let go?"

"Of course! I mean, I know. It's a serious matter. And of course I will be angry and sad. Half of my life would be taken away. So, I really know what the ran away bride felt." Then he smiled. His eyes sparkled. His eyes just became diamonds in my eyes. It was marvelous. "And, marrying someone you don't really love? Or even a stranger? No way. (with a long 'waaaaay') There's no way. No." He was so adorable!

I smiled. We both feel the same. I am sure now. He's really my groom.

"But it was also regretful. The bride doesn't know how lucky she is." Yes! I regret running away! "How lucky she will be with someone serious, decent, has a way in life. The groom was just so perfect for her. And yet, she didn't even give him a chance to introduce himself." My jaw dropped. What does he mean? Was he just lifting his chair up? Or what…could it be, Hinata isn't my groom at all?

"What do you mean?" Then he looked at me.

"My best friend is modest. The 'Mr. Right' to every girl in the planet. I feel sorry for him. For, up until now, he's just there waiting. Waiting for his bride to come out of nowhere, and meet him. He has no freedom, in choosing his own ladylove. And, the bride-to-be just worsens it all. She really hurt him badly."

My heart started sinking. So…my assumptions were absolutely and perfectly wrong? Was it just all my imagination? I can't help it. I started crying.

"Why are you—"

"What was your fortune from that party?" I asked, confused. "It wasn't your marriage?" He gave me a concerned face. I don't want him to have sympathy on me! No way! He's not even my groom!

"I…I…The…fortune? It's my friend's father's investment to my business. Uh…my own restaurant. He promised me that when my best friend gets married, he'll invest to my restaurant."

I started sobbing really hard. He pulled me to his arms and comforted me.

"Hey, don't be too emotional. If you're having sympathy towards my friend's love story…well it's not your life anyway."

I escaped and faced him. I gathered myself together and started talking.

"Who is this best friend of yours?" His face didn't change. But, he jerked and looked at me.. As if, he's going to tell me he'd seen a ghost.

"Misa…"

"Who is he?"

"But Misa…your father!" he said. What! My father? He found me?

"Misaki Ayuzawa! You've done it twice and I won't let you do it again next time! Don't you know you embarrassed us in front of my friends? In front of all those people? Why can't you just do this for us? Don't you even care?"

"Dad,"

"And in consequence, your wedding will be already the day after tomorrow!" I fell silent. I embarrassed them? I don't care? But what about my feelings? Can't they consider it? Can't they see that I was hurt? So, they can see their company's condition, and doesn't see mine? Who are they? Are they really my family?

"Misa..if you could only…do this…for us? For me?" I know I love my dad. I really do. But…Okay I give up. I don't know. Okay they win! They win!

My dad dragged me home, made his body guards have a close guard on me, and he said he'll be sending me to a private beach resort tomorrow to regain my strength and relieve my stress. I guess this is final. I am getting married, the day after tomorrow.

Misaki

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. It wasn't Hinata! :(( Then who is it?<strong>

**And then..she's going to marry in two days? Whaat? Will she run away again?**

**No Misaki! No! Not again! Don't break your heart MORE!**


	14. It all ends

**Note to the Readers:**

**Sorry for the super long, four month delay! Unfortunately, my schedule was so crammed up and didn't give me any chance to update! But now, I update. My apologies to you KWMS fans, who wants to end this already. I really tried hard and hope you'll like this story line until it's over—which will be today. Don't worry, I will not just vanish. I will end the story but will try to make another one for you! I will do everything, my fans.**

**Thank you for supporting KWMS! XOXOXOX**

* * *

><p>No One's POV:<p>

Looking at the sky, she could feel its bliss was overwhelming her. Its translucence had caught her teary eyes, which never dried up. She could feel the sand under her feet, its freedom, is what she envies. It can go anywhere, go with the wind, stay with its co-sands—she just gets jealous all the time. She kept wondering why she had to get married with someone she doesn't even know. A complete stranger whom she doesn't even know—would he care for her like what she wants her husband to be? Would he make her happy in whatever circumstances and help her get over everything in her past? She kept thinking about that, and those thoughts just can't block her fears of marrying a stranger, which she truly hates.

She doesn't hate anyone—not even her father who planned it all. In fact, she had already accepted the responsibility that would be given to her when time comes. She's accepted it because she loves her family. She loves her dad, her mom and everyone. She really wanted to help her family—give them what they want, but not in this way. Not in a wrong way. She thinks this marriage is just illegal. Though there's no law in this everlasting crap, it's just so illegal and it's an anti-human right. But she can't do anything about that. She can't protest. Lucky for those birds that flock together, they don't protest and will never be. Could she feel that way too? She wanted to stop protesting and stop pretending everything's all right anymore. She wants to stop acting like she had always wanted to let the ends meet.

The sun started to hide, and gave a very beautiful and picturesque scene. She can't help but cry harder, she's hours away from sentence. She can't do anything. All she can do now is waiting—wait until it all ends.

"Baka, Misa. Baka!" she said to herself.

The image of Usui was just repeating again and again inside her head. It's another fear. She fears she might not forget about these feelings she has for him. She doesn't know if her husband will not allow these thoughts. She needs to get rid of it now. And that's another problem. She just can't.

She looked around, and saw guys in suits with dark glasses which cover their identities best. They are here. They're picking her up.

She felt more defeated than ever. She never rants about anything, never shouted at her parents, but right now, she could have done that. It's final. It's sealed and signed. And it just made her crazier.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she asked herself.

She saw Usui at the back of her mind. His sparkling green eyes and that blonde hair of his, that beautiful aura she'd always seen when he smiles, it just makes sense. Her feelings for him were true. Why does this have to happen?

She continued looking at the dusk, the sun slowly hiding behind the depths of the ocean. Her tears had finally stopped. She started walking towards the ocean—the waves crashing over the sands under her feet. They were so free. She kicked the stone she saw—the largest one on the shore. And because of that, her foot became red and it was in a terrible pain. She raised her left foot and hopped back to the sand. She almost fell. She knew her body will crash into the sand. She knew her body could be in danger. But, isn't this what she wants? This can probably delay or even postponed tomorrow's wedding. She saw herself smile, closed her eyes, and slowly fell.

Five seconds had gone, ten. What? She'd not yet fallen down. She's confused. What's this?

She opened her eyes, and then she saw an illusion—a very beautiful illusion.

"Usui," she whispered. The sight of Usui gave her creeps, but it was worth the price. His perfect face was so close, and she hoped that this moment won't last. This will be the best dream of her life.

"What are you doing, Misaki Ayuzawa?" she heard that beautiful voice, the voice that was stuck on her head for so long that she can't let it go anymore. She had guarded it for a long time now, never wanted to give its freedom. It's because, her ears loves that voice. The chain connecting the voice and her heart was so strong, no force can break it. Only her weakness can let it go. And that weakness holds the key, and that weakness was Usui.

"Usui," and then she found herself standing on her feet. The sand was still there, but the sun had gone its way. She looked up, and saw the silhouette of someone she thought was Usui. But she was sure of it—but has a doubt. How could he come over? How did he found her?

"You're not an illusion." She said, reaching out to feel his face. And then there it was the touch of her longing love. The feel of his face gave her comfort. She felt secured and assured. No harm can touch her, she said to herself. Someone's there to protect her.

"Why would I ever be?"

"It's just that, I'm getting married tomorrow. And…" she can't see his face. She can't picture out the face of the one she loves. She'd never forgotten it but, why is it like this? Is this what they call, love?

"And?"

"I shouldn't be here…with you." She started sobbing. Yes, she shouldn't be. A bride to be should not cheat on her husband. No—this will not please her father. No—this will be a disgrace. No—she's not letting her family break because of a stupid decision.

"Neither do I."

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Simple. I was not finding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, one week had gone since I last saw you. And those two weeks had been hard for me. I kept looking for you, not stopping until I see you. I tried finding you, but it seems like my luck wasn't there. I was worried, really worried. I thought my plans will never be executed. Regret had swallowed my soul in those weeks. You just don't know how I felt, when the one I love run away—just like the thing you did to me.

"Before I even met you, I was already finding you. I tried finding you and know more about you. But finding you with force, it just didn't work. Nothing made my heart beat fast. When I already give up, you just came. I didn't find you, instead you found me. Can't you see it Misa? It's destiny."

And she felt his hands on her face. She caressed it dearly, and just then she felt his lips touch hers. His face loosened, and the tension has gone. He kissed her, and she kissed him. Both knew what will happen, both knew what to do. They just don't understand. They're still confused.

"But Usui, how about your bride?" Misaki asked, her head rested on his shoulders. They're both sitting on the sand, with nothing to look at. It was dark and not even silhouettes can be seen.

"What?"

"Your bride? Aren't you… hmm… I thought you're about to get married." Usui turned his face towards Misaki. Misaki saw his face again, like a light was flashed pass his face. His perfectness made her almost fall on her back. His face was so close, she almost can't breathe. She kept reminding herself not to panic. This is not their last conversation. And she felt stupid. Why did she even bring up that topic? The muscle on her chest contracted. Baka, Misa, she told herself. It keeps her in pain.

A smile was formed on Usui's lips. "Ah. I chose not to. I thought what you did was pretty cool, so I ran away too. I want that bride to feel what your groom felt when you ran away." Misaki blushed to this.

"Poor bride." Then there was silence. The only noise heard was the waves. And it was quite calm.

After a few minutes, Misaki stood and walked away. There was something on her mind she doesn't want to tell Usui. She thinks telling her thoughts to Usui might hurt them both.

"Misa! Where are you going?" Usui asked, grabbing her hand. When he pulled Misa, he saw tears flowing from her eyes. They were litters. He hugged her and calmed her down.

"Misa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" but she just continued sobbing. She can't speak—or move. She was frozen, with water flowing down her cheeks.

"Misa…"

"Usui! We should stop this." Misaki shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop seeing each other!" Misaki's sobs became stronger. She moved away, catching her breath and was holding on her chest. It was really painful that she knelt to the sand. Usui was frozen on his place. He doesn't know if he should go near her—but her words kept him still.

"This is just stupid. This love we have—which we can't have. Usui, we already have our future planned out for us. This love isn't going anywhere. We're just making our lives complicated. Or…or…would you like me to suffer more? Usui, I am already in pain! The torture's killing me. Your image in my head is killing me! I don't know what to do in my life when I remember you. So please Usui. Let's stop this. I may not tolerate the sentence that will be given to me tomorrow. Usui!" she was crying so hard, but her words were loud and clear. Usui didn't move, because he knows it won't do better.

"This sucks. I should have never loved you." And then there, Usui walked slowly towards her. She was looking down trying to hide the tears she knew he already saw. The moon then lighted the whole place. Usui saw the sadness on Misa's eyes. His heart raced faster.

He knelt down in front of her, touched the tears she had on her cheeks, held her chin up, and looked into her eyes.

"Misaki…" then he smiled. Misaki looked up, and saw the smile on his face. She was rather confused, what's with the smile? She thought. But they just stayed like that, until…he leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed her again, this time, with stronger passion and love. She told herself not to close her eyes, but the feeling of his lips on hers just made her close her eyes, and cherish their probable last kiss.

"Usui, I told you we should stop—" But Usui put his fingers on her lips.

"You're not really strong Misa, not like what they have told me." He whispered. Misa's eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"I really wish I could've met you long before you even found me in my house. But chance forbade me. When I first saw you before I came back here, in this place, I have already fallen in love with you. Misa, can't you see? Didn't you feel it?

"I know it was rude for me not telling you. I have already thought about this before I even surrender you to your father. But because of that strength of yours, I was afraid you might just run away again. So I decided to get to know you better, and try to make you fall in love with me—like what I really wanted. We both want to marry someone whom we really truly love didn't we? So I thought this stupid plan of mine would work. But it turned out you weren't as strong as I thought you were. And now seeing you suffer like this, cry so hard like this, I guess telling you the whole thing is the best option I have."

Misa looked at Usui. She didn't turn away. She didn't move a muscle. It was like every word from his lips came into her mind. But it was just there. She can't comprehend anything. Nothing at all.

"And now I know you're so confused."

"I am." She said. Usui smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Misaki, I'll just see you tomorrow." Then he stood, leaving Misa alone. He walked away laughing, with satisfaction. He disappeared in Misa's sight. She was stunned—frozen. She didn't know what really happened.

"What was he talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>All Rights Reserved 2011<strong>

**I don't own KWMS. I don't own anything.**

**December 15, 2011.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
